El Deseo de Ranma
by akane192530
Summary: Hola chicos, este es mi primer fic, leanlo y me dan sus comentarios siii?


Holaaaaa chicos, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. ;3

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen…lamentablemente…le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Las historias que hago son sin fines de lucro, son solo para entretener y entretenerme.

Espero que lo disfruten ;3

**EL DESEO DE RANMA.**

El enorme manto negro de la noche cubría a la ciudad de Nerima y a sus habitantes, todos se encontraban totalmente dormidos, en todos lados, en toda casa, no había ni un solo habitante que se encontrara despierto…excepto en el dojo Tendo.

Ranma se encontraba despierto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición: boca arriba en su futón. Se volteaba a la derecha, no estaba cómodo, a la izquierda, tampoco, boca abajo, menos. Así que, como todas las noches que no podía dormir decidió ir a su lugar favorito en toda la casa, bueno, su segundo lugar favorito: el tejado.

_-Que me pasa, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en esa marimacho…-_ suspiró- _A quien quiero engañar, Akane ya no es ninguna marimacho, y se ha vuelto muy femenina…tampoco le puedo decir pechos planos-_y Ranma en eso tenía razón, Akane ya no era ninguna pecho plano, tampoco le podía decir marimacho, porque de los dos ya no tenía nada.

Akane se había convertido, a sus 18 años, en la representación exacta de la palabra belleza, había crecido un par de centímetros, su rostro había dejado atrás esos rasgos aniñados para darle paso a los maduros, ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a Shampoo, y está ya no podía sacar a relucir sus "atributos" ya que cuando lo hacía, quedaba en segundo lugar comparada con Akane, sus caderas eran anchas haciendo ver a su cintura delgada, sus piernas bien torneadas…-_Kami-sama que me ha hecho esta mujer para estar así-_se reprendía Ranma, se la pasaba pensando en lo bonita que era su prometida, en sus curvas, en sus hermosas pier…-_Para Ranma, tú no eres un pervertido-_

Pero él tampoco se había quedado atrás, su rostro tenía expresión de maduro, aunque siguiera haciendo sus tonterías, su trenza estaba como siempre, sus musculosos brazos le daban un aspecto de galán de telenovela.

_-¡Ja!, Akane tampoco me es indiferente, ya la he descubierto varias veces espiándome cuando entreno, ya lo sabía, nadie se resiste al encanto Saotome-_

Estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no sintió como su prometida se acercaba a él.

Akane estaba medio adormilada, tenía mucho sueño, pero por alguna razón no lograba dormirse, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse totalmente dormida escucho un ruido en el tejado; con sigilo…y mucho sueño…subió hacia el tejado, encontrándose a Ranma que estaba viendo las estrellas, parecía muy concentrado y al mismo tiempo muy ido.

Akane lo empezó a llamar pero Ranma no le hacía caso, se molestó, porque este no le respondía, estaba a punto de sacar su enorme mazo cuando vio a un pequeño gatito caminar frente a Ranma, pero este ni siquiera lo noto.

Empezó a caminar hacia él, pero al estar aun con un poco de sueño, resbalo con una de las tejas.

-YIAAAAA- grito Akane, pero antes de caer sintió como un musculoso brazo la tomaba por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

-¿Estas bien Akane?-le pregunto Ranma, cuando escucho un grito rápidamente volteo y vio a su prometida a punto de caer, eso lo saco del pequeño trance en el que estaba.

-S…si, estoy bien, gracia Ranma-Akane sonrió dejando embobado a Ranma, que tenía una muy buena vista de los pechos de Akane.

-Ten cuidado tonta, casi te matas- Ranma intento sacar los pensamientos poco santos de su cabeza, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse la imagen anterior de su mente.

-Cállate baka- le respondió Akane totalmente sonrojada por estar aún entre los brazos de su prometido, se sentía muy bien estando allí.

Ranma cargo a Akane al estilo matrimonial y la dejo suavemente en el tejado, ambos se sentaron a ver las estrellas.

-Niña boba, como se te ocurre andar tan distraída por el tejado-Ranma sintió que estaba castigando a su hermana menor, pero rápidamente ese pensamiento fue desplazado para dar paso a la imagen que tenía en ese momento.

Akane estaba sonrojada, con los cabellos alborotados y respirando agitadamente, dándole una imagen extremadamente sexy, pensó Ranma.

-Cállate Ranma-Akane se recostó en el hombro de Ranma mirando al cielo, la noche estaba hermosa, pero para Ranma, que se encontraba mirando a Akane, la noche no era nada comparada con ella. Cuidadosamente Ranma recostó su cabeza sobre la de Akane, temeroso de que ella se arrepintiera y lo mandara a volar.

Ranma y Akane, ambos, miraban al cielo, ese era uno de los pocos momentos que tenían juntos, como pareja, ya que siempre sus padres se entrometían.

Ranma cerró los ojos un momento, pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir que su prometida se alejaba de él.

-¡Mira Ranma, mira!- Akane esta tan emocionada viendo al cielo, Ranma se extrañó de verla tan emocionada y entonces dirigió su vista hacia arriba, se sorprendió de ver como una lluvia de estrellas pasaba en ese momento por el cielo de Nerima.

Akane cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en un puño, Ranma la miraba extasiado, esa era una nueva faceta de su prometida.

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Ranma, una profunda mirada que la hipnotizaba, despacio, como queriendo guardar el momento para siempre, se recostó nuevamente en el hombro de Ranma, mirando como la lluvia de estrellas pasaba.

Cuando la lluvia de estrellas acabo, Akane se levantó de su cómoda almohada y miro a Ranma a los ojos sonriendo.

-Ranma, crees que tu deseo se cumpla?-

-¿Eh?-la pregunta tomo desprevenido a Ranma, quien no sabía que contestar.

-¿Qué si crees que tu deseo se vaya a cumplir?- Akane se sorprendió de que Ranma sonriera y se acercara mas a ella, haciendo que su distancia sea casi nula.

-Sí, si lo creo Akane-

Akane lo miro sorprendida, ¿Tanta confianza tenia de que su deseo se cumpliera?

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro de eso ah?-

-Porque en este mismo instante lo voy a cumplir-

-¿Eh?¿Qué quieres de…-su pregunta quedo atrapada entre sus labios y los de su prometido. Ranma la estaba besando, ¡LA ESTABA BESANDO!, Akane se sintió en el cielo, pero cuando iba a corresponderle Ranma se alejó de ella pero rápidamente se volvió y le dijo en su oído:-Porque ya se me cumplió, _Hime-sama_-

Akane se sonrojo al escuchar como Ranma la llamaba, alzo la vista esperando encontrarse a Ranma pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que él se estaba acercando al filo del tejado. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió a alcanzarlo para luego tomarle el brazo y hacer que volteara quedando frente a ella.

-Entonces si tú ya cumpliste tu deseo, ahora me toca cumplir el mío- dijo en un pequeño susurro antes de besarlo delicadamente.

Ranma se sorprendió al comienzo pero luego se dejó llevar por el beso que su prometida le estaba dando, incluso podría jurar que vio a los ángeles y a los santos aplaudirle y hacerle porras.

Al comienzo el beso fue un poco torpe, pero luego se hizo más cariñoso, apasionado, era un beso donde se decían todo lo que querían decirse, pero por miedo al rechazo no lo hacían, era un beso de deseo, pero sobre todo era un beso con amor.

Intentado profundizar el beso, Ranma la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él y pidiendo acceso para profundizarlo rozo su lengua con los labios de Akane, quien acepto el avance e incluso llevo sus manos al cuello de su prometido enredando sus dedos en la trenza de este.

Se separaron cuando les falto el aire, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Creo que pedimos el mismo deseo-Akane se mordió el labio inferior y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios le susurro:-Oyasumi nasai _Ouji-sama_-

Akane entro rápidamente en su habitación y se acostó en su cama, sonrió al recordar cómo había dejado a Ranma en el tejado al mismo tiempo que se llevaba los dedos a los labios,_ "Está a sido la mejor noche de mi vida" _y con una bella sonrisa, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Akane se durmió, pero Ranma aún seguía con una cara de idiota enamorado en el tejado, instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios, tal como lo había hecho Akane momentos antes, y sonrió.

-Oyasumi nasai _Hime-sama_-Soltando un sonoro suspiro se encamino a su habitación, aunque no creía poder conciliar el sueño esa noche.

**Yyyyy?, que les pareció, bonito, feo, muy cursi, sin sentimientos?**

**Por favor déjenme sus rewiers y díganme como lo eh hecho.**

**Doy gracias a mi amiga Maxhika, holaaaa amiga :3, que fue la que me ayudo a hacer este fic.**

**Dejen sus comentarios si?**

**Se aceptan críticas, halagos, insulto y mazazos ;)**

**Para los que no entendieron las palabras en japonés aquí le dejo el significado **

Baka: Idiota o Tonto

Hime-sama: Princesa

Ouji-sama: Príncipe

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas Noches

**Besos n.n**

**Akane192530 **


End file.
